The yeast Kluyveromyces lactis makes an inducible beta-galactosidase. The aim of the proposed research is to determine the molecular mechanism by which lactose induces beta-galactosidase. Lac minus constitutive lac plus mutants will be characterized by biochemical and genetic techniques with the aim of constructing a model of the induction mechanism. The model will be tested using in vitro transcribing systems.